


The Lady and The Woods

by MamaMystique



Category: Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And to what affair, my lady, do I have the pleasure of being dragged out into the woods in the rain for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've recently been invited to AO3, and I am starting to re-post my fics from my fanfiction.net account. This fic was based ENTIRELY off of one picture from the filming of Upstairs Downstairs, and is not in canon with the actual show (because the actual episode hadn't...well, aired yet) I like to think of it as a 'what I wanted to happen' versus a 'what actually happened.'

"And to what affair, my lady, do I have the pleasure of being dragged out into the woods in the rain for?"

Blanche paused, a small smile dimpling her cheeks. Turning behind her she could see Portia tugging the tails of her purple velvet cloak over the small brush that littered the forest floor. Her vivid red hair was damp and plastered to her skin, a faint look of annoyance passing over her features as she pulled her dress from another fallen branch.

"As I recall," Blanche laughed throatily as she approached her companion, "I did tell you to wear something sensible." She glanced purposefully at Portia's dress.

The redhead pursed her lips and stared at Blanche. "I've only just arrived, Blanche, I'm not even unpacked yet. I've been in a vehicle for well over half the day, I'm sore, and now I'm…" she took a breath and relaxed her shoulders. "I'm just a little tired."

Blanche grasped Portia's hands between her own. "I know. I just wanted to show you around a bit."

Portia bit her bottom lip with a grin. "No, you wanted to show me around in classic Blanche style. You lead poor girls on with such promises, and then instead of taking them to the city where it is much more practical to learn where the shops are, you show them the wilderness."

"The forest is much more practical. You learn where to escape when you cannot bear the forced company any longer. Besides, I could never show you off properly in the city." Blanche lined her side up with Portia, tucking the Lady's left arm under her elbow in the most gentlemanly fashion possible. Portia couldn't help but laugh as the blonde began guiding them forwards once more.

"And what kinds of showing off are you planning on doing?"

Blanche remained silent, answering only with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"I know you far too well my dear," Portia smiled as she rested her head on Blanche's shoulder and continued to walk with her. "You're silence gives you away."

"And what can you deduce from my silence?" Blanche hummed quietly into Portia's hair.

"You, my evil lady, have taken me out to the woods so that you might have your wicked ways with me," she grinned.

Blanche let out a mock exasperated breath. "You always were far too clever."

"And that is why you love me."

The pair fell silent, listening to their footsteps as the damp leaves crumbled beneath their shoes. Portia's cloak trailed quietly in the brush, her neck growing stiff and her face tickling from Blanche's own dampened curls. She took in a worried breath. "Love, you've gone silent."

Blanche paused in her steps. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"At the dinner party."

"How specific," Blanche laughed. "Then, I suppose, all dinner parties do start to blend together in their pretentiousness."

Portia looked up to meet Blanche's gaze. "I remember otherwise. It was the one where you were blatantly trying to seduce me despite the fact that there were at least a dozen other people present."

Blanche's eyes grew wide. "I was not blatantly trying to seduce you!"

"You were discussing an archeological dig in the desert in which you discovered an entire chamber full of paintings worshipping a female goddess figure. You then proceeded to analyze the power of women in ancient societies all while staring me down, you, my dear, were seducing me."

"And then I stole you away and took you to see the world. How awful of me," Blanche mocked.

Portia smiled and wrapped her arm tighter around Blanche's own.

"I do," Blanche suddenly spoke.

"Do what?"

The blonde smiled worriedly. "Love you. For far more reasons besides that you are extremely clever." Portia studied Blanche's nervous look as she continued, "is that okay with you?"

"That you love me?"

Blanche nodded once.

Portia unlinked her arm and placed both of her hands on Blanche's cheeks, her fingers tangling in the wild curls. She gently brought her face up to Blanche's, breathing in gently before kissing her. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt her way against the other woman's lips, keeping the kiss soft as Blanche pulled Portia's body flush against her own.

"Yes," she whispered as leant her forehead against Blanche's, "it certainly is."

Blanche's green eyes quickly flickered to somewhere behind Portia, a smile drawing itself across her lips. Her focus was back on the redhead in an instant as she tilted her head and captured Portia's lips again with her own. This kiss was more possessive, Blanche no longer hesitating as she tugged at Portia's bottom lip and began pushing her backwards,

"Blanche, what are-"

Portia's words were interrupted as her back forcefully hit the trunk of a large tree, Blanche trapping her against it with her own body.

"I believe, my lady," Blanche spoke quietly, her pupils dilating, "you said something about me having my wicked way with you?" She paused, waiting for Portia's response as she breathed in the perfume from her lover's neck.

Portia stared up at her, all breath leaving her lungs and the heat in her stomach settling lower. "Oh God yes."

Blanche was quick to have her lips against Portia's again, prying her lover's mouth open to sweep her tongue along the inside as the redhead gasped. She continued peppering her lips with kisses and nips as she firmly pressed Portia's hips against the tree. Portia felt herself go slightly weak as Blanche ground her hips against her, her mouth falling open in a satisfied moan, a position Blanche took no time in taking advantage of. Portia only managed a short breath before their tongues were sliding against one another, Blanche's right hand releasing its bruising grip on her abdomen and coming up to cup the side of Portia's face.

When Portia finally gained slight control of her body again, she reached up to unfasten the velvet cloak around her neck. She pulled the string desperately, attempting to rid herself of the troublesome fabric – an impossible task when Blanche was making it very difficult to concentrate.

The blonde grinned against her lover's lips, gently pulling Portia towards her and grasping the loosened cloak in her other hand. The velvet fell from Portia's shoulders as Blanche gathered it in her hands.

Portia settled herself back against the tree, attempting to pull Blanche with her, but the blonde shook her head and backed away. Portia watched with a curious gaze as Blanche laid out the fabric neatly on the ground and knelt on it. It was when the blonde reached her hand delicately up towards Portia that all confusion passed as to her intentions. Portia was all too happy to collapse on her knees in front of Blanche. Her lover smiled as she began to kiss Portia again, but this time much more gently. Strong hands guided the redhead onto her back as Blanche pressed herself once more against her lover. The cloak only did so much to cushion her from the forest floor, but Portia could have cared less now that Blanche was moving her kisses elsewhere on her body.

Portia hummed in satisfaction as Blanche dragged her lips from the tops of her bare arms and across her chest. She wasn't gentle in shoving the jacket from Blanche's shoulders, but the blonde never left her trail of kisses as she helped Portia divest herself of her jacket.

Once the garment was thrown to the side, Portia clutched Blanche closer with her left arm, her right hand trailing down her side to meet her bent leg in an attempt to remove her shoes. It was a miserable attempt to tug at the laces, and she struggled against Blanche in her frustration. The blonde smiled knowingly, leaving Portia's chest in favor of kissing her bent knees as she undid the Lady's shoes and tugged them off for her, stopping only to remove her own.

As Blanche busied herself with her shoes, Portia arched her back up and flexed her arms around to her back to pop open the buttons of her own dress. She made quick work of all of them, finishing where they ended at the base of her spine. Blanche moved silently back up her body, gently tugging the dress down as she did.

The chill in the air hit Portia's body first, sending goose bumps running down her skin. Blanche moved to cover her body with her own again, but her damp dress did nothing to help the shivers Portia had.

"Dress, off," the redhead mumbled quickly, and Blanche was all too happy to comply. She sat back up on her knees, slowly undoing her belt and unbuttoning the front of her dress. The loose fabric pooled at her hips, the blonde now making a bit of a show as she slipped the straps of her bra down and off her arms, letting that settle down around her waist as well.

Portia wasn't shivering any more, the heat of her arousal now pricking her skin as she watched Blanche. Her green eyes were glazed with lust and affection, her wet, blonde curls sticking to her neck and shoulders as her nipples pebbled in the cold air. The blonde settled back over Portia, her breasts pressing firmly into the redhead's stomach as she slipped Portia's breasts from the loose fabric of her own bra. Blanche kissed the newly exposed flesh, reaching a hand up to hold Portia's as she continued her attentions. She displayed a new sense of gentleness as she gently licked the tip of Portia's hardened nipple, her other hand coming up to cup the underside of her breast.

Blanche moved her lips up to kiss Portia again, distracting her as she pulled down the other side of the redhead's bra and kneading the exposed globe. Portia's own hand came up to run her fingers down Blanche's spine, loop down over the soft skin of her stomach, and come back up to rest on one of her lover's breasts. She firmly grasped it, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and making Blanche groan into her mouth.

Blanche pulled away from the kiss, propping herself up over Portia with her elbows on either side of her lover's head. They locked eyes as Blanche ran one finger down Portia's abdomen, making the muscles jump and twitch at her touch. Portia's breathing grew heavier as Blanche shifted to her side slightly and drew the rest of Portia's dress up over her legs and to her stomach. Blanche watched her lover's face carefully as she trailed her fingers over the waistband of Portia's knickers, the redhead's legs spreading under her touch. They locked gazes only for a moment before Blanche pressed her fingers against Portia's clit and Portia's eyes fluttered closed. Blanche kissed the corner of her mouth while Portia groaned quietly, the blonde's fingers continuing to rub her center through her knickers.

"Blanche-"

Blanche kissed her fully on the mouth, her fingers pushing aside the fabric against Portia's heat and exposing her to the chill of the air. Portia whimpered in pleasure, Blanche slowly, slowly covering her center with her hand and slipping a single finger inside of her. Portia's eyes shot open and she clutched Blanche closer to her, gently rocking her hips against her lover's hand.

"I missed seeing you like this," Blanche breathed, her mind clouded with lust.

Portia opened her mouth to respond, but only a moan escaped as Blanche easily slipped another finger into her wet heat.

"You've missed this as well, I see," she added, sounding a bit too pleased with herself.

Portia bit her lip, Blanche's thumb now circling and pressing her clit. She tortuously drew her fingers out of Portia, trailing her fingertips up to her clit and then sinking them back down and in to her again. Blanche began to work Portia's clit faster with quick flicks over the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing her fingers out of her lover again to pinch her clit.

Portia began moaning into her hand, attempting to stifle the noise she was making.

"Don't do that, my love," Blanche whispered in her ear, "no one will hear you but me. And I would very much like to listen."

Portia shakily drew her hand away from her lips, her eyes shut tightly in ecstasy as Blanche spread her labia with two fingers and slicked her middle one against her entrance.

"Go on, my Lady," Blanche said as she worked slowly, pushing one, then two and three of her fingers into Portia and listening to her resulting cry of pleasure. She tossed her own curly hair away from her face and settled above her lover to watch her come undone, helping her moans with little kisses on her nose, cheeks, chin, and lips. She began to sink her fingers in and out of Portia faster, her thumb starting to cramp as she rubbed the redhead's clit in circles.

Portia moaned louder, tilting her head in to Blanche's arm and thrusting her hips into the blonde's hand, desperate for more friction. Blanche groaned herself, the noises Portia was making provoking reactions from her own body. She lowered her lips to Portia's ear, encouraging her climax with soft words. She spoke of missing her, missing seeing her like this and missing being privileged enough to be inside of her, working her towards that precipice and how wonderful and loved it made her feel that she could do this to her. Portia panted out another loud moan, slamming her hips against Blanche's hand before she shut her eyes tighter and screamed loudly. Blanche could feel Portia's orgasm as it rippled and clenched around her fingers, soaking Blanche's hand and exhausting Portia's body as her hips fell limply back onto the ground.

Portia clutched at whatever part of Blanche she could as the blonde carefully removed her fingers one at a time from her still clenching heat and wiped them on the jacket thrown carelessly at her side. Portia drew her legs together as she rode the aftershocks, a different sort of blush entirely setting high on her cheeks.

Blanche tugged the dress back down over Portia's legs with a knowing smile. Portia sometimes got embarrassed about how wanton she behaved in the heat of the moment. Though Blanche told her it was perfectly natural, the redhead was still shy after making love.

Blanche settled gently next to her, letting Portia catch her breath as she buried her face in Blanche's damp hair.

"That…that was embarrassingly loud." The redhead finally breathed out.

"Entirely my fault, I apologize." Blanche stroked her lover's face.

Portia pushed her gently. "I hope no one heard us."

"No one did," Blanche assured her.

Portia fell silent for a moment. "I missed you too."

Blanche grinned, but stayed silent.

"Thank you," Portia continued.

Blanche kissed her forehead tenderly, then her lips, just as gentle. She plucked a leaf out of her Lady's hair and sighed. "We should get back soon. You need to unpack and settle in."

"Mhmm, can I settle in your room?"

Blanche laughed. "Oh, because that wouldn't cause a stir. You have a lovely room by yourself," she joked, but Portia could hear the taint of sadness in her voice.

"I'll still visit you."

"Societal rules never were your strong suit."

"As I recall, breaking them is your specialty!"

Blanche smiled again and began pulling Portia's top back up her chest. "We do need to get back."

Portia grinned wickedly before gathering her strength and flipping Blanche so that she was now pinning the blonde to the ground.

"Portia!"

"I'm not letting you go just yet."

"Portia we-" but her protests (as weak as they were), were lost in a loud groan as Portia straddled her hips and ground against her.

"Unpacking can wait. I haven't seen you in months, Blanche, don't think you can escape me so easily," she whispered with a smile as Blanche gladly surrendered beneath her love.


End file.
